


The Appendices

by broken_hearted_bard



Series: Where The Path Diverges [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Related Notes, Important Details, Index, Non-Canon Notes, Notes, Story Details, appendix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: This is not a story. This is the Appendix for the Where The Path Diverges series.





	1. Appendix 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of the events of POA.  
> Extremely important to read this, because it sets up the entire story.

**STORY NOTES**  
Instead of having Pettigrew revealed to Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione, Harry chose to immobilize the rat and stuff him in his pocket - on the off chance that both Remus and Sirius were telling the truth. Afterwards, Sirius helped get Ron on a magical stretcher and they sent Hermione (with Ron) ahead of them up to the castle. Harry and Sirius debated what to do with Severus, and decided, ultimately, to leave him there. As they headed up to the castle, Remus transitioned to his werewolf self - endangering Harry. Sirius transitioned to his dog-self to help save Harry, Severus woke up and came out to the fight between dog-Sirius and wolf-Remus and shielded Harry.

When the wolf-sounds and Remus and Sirius go running off, Severus escorts Harry to the castle, to the Hospital Wing. Eventually, Professor Dumbledore visits Harry and Harry gives him the rat - and the story about rat-Pettigrew. Even so, the dementors want to perform the kiss on Sirius because they don't really care about guilty vs. innocent.

So, then, there's the Hermione and Harry going back in time thing, to save Buckbeak and rescue Sirius from the tower. During this, Hermione howls like a wolf (saving Harry and Severus from Remus) and Harry saves Sirius (with his patronus) from the dementors before they rescue him from the tower.

The following day it's announced via the Daily Prophet that Sirius was innocent all along and Pettigrew was an Animagus, and then there's a few more days of term in which Harry says goodbye to Remus (who chose to resign). Then, Harry goes to the Dursleys for two weeks. During that time, Sirius is exonerated. It's another week before Grimmauld Place is livable. 

Which leads us to the start of our story. :)


	2. Appendix 1.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class info  
> Other magickal schools, etc.

Special Note About Astronomy  
I'm going to stipulate that Astronomy is held throughout the week, at night.  
During this story, there are two blocks for students (Block A and Block B) - sorted out by last-name.  
I am also going to assume that Astronomy is never held before 8:30 p.m. at night (because it needs to be dark).  
Additionally, it is a course (along with a few others in this story) that is only taken once a week.  
It is also a course that, after O.W.L.s at year five, a student can drop. So, that leaves us with:  
Mondays:  
8:30 p.m. to 9:30 p.m. Astronomy (Block A 5th Year Students)  
9:40 p.m. to 10:40 p.m. Astronomy (Block B 5th Year Students)  
Tuesdays:  
8:30 p.m. to 9:30 p.m. Astronomy [Professor Aurora Sinistra] (Block A 1st Year Students)  
9:40 p.m. to 10:40 p.m. Astronomy [Professor Aurora Sinistra] (Block B 1st Year Students)  
Wednesdays:  
8:30 p.m. to 9:30 p.m. Astronomy [Professor Aurora Sinistra] (Block A 2nd Year Students)  
9:40 p.m. to 10:40 p.m. Astronomy [Professor Aurora Sinistra] (Block B 2nd Year Students)  
Thursdays:  
8:30 p.m. to 9:30 p.m. Astronomy [Professor Aurora Sinistra] (Block A 3rd Year Students)  
9:40 p.m. to 10:40 p.m. Astronomy [Professor Aurora Sinistra] (Block B 3rd Year Students)  
Fridays:  
8:30 p.m. to 9:30 p.m. Astronomy [Professor Aurora Sinistra] (Block A 4th Year Students)  
9:40 p.m. to 10:40 p.m. Astronomy [Professor Aurora Sinistra] (Block B 4th Year Students)  
10:50 p.m. to 11:50 p.m. Astronomy (All 6th and 7th Year Students)

MAGICAL/MAGICKAL SCHOOLS

Beauxbatons - France  
The American Academy of Witchcraft - Salem, Ma, USA  
The American School of Wizardry - New York, USA  
Weatherly School of Magick - Oregon, USA*  
Mahoutokoro - witch/wizard/mage school in Japan  
Koldovstoretz - the russian Wizard Academy  
Uagadou School of Magic - wizarding school located in Africa  
The Wizarding Educational Institute of Brazil - Brazil  
The Durmstrang Institute - in Norway or Sweden  
The Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts - Britain  
Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Mount Greylock, Massachusetts  
The Bronte Academy - Witches Only, UK*  
The Evergreen Druidic School - Wizards Only, UK*  
The Euro-Glyph School of Extraordinary Languages - international wizarding school, in Cairo, which focuses on obscure magical languages

Mer Underwater Academy - UK magical training for Merpeople, three different 'campuses.'  
International Academy of Vampire Arts - Romania, magic school for vampires*  
The Were Institute of America - American school for were-people (werewolves, werefelines, wereother)*

Some major muggle Universities have magical sides or campuses of the school. As a witch/wizard you would decide if you wanted to attend both muggle and magical.

*Made up by me. :)


	3. Appendix 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes  
> Added classes and canon classes

**CLASSES**  
Mandatory classes; Muggle Skills can be opted out of by a parent or guardian

Wizard/Witch Culture (all years)  


Muggle Skills  
Muggle Skills Course A (writing, literature, geography) (all years)  
Muggle Skills Course B (math, science, world government/politics) (all years)  
Muggle Skills Course C (computers, pop culture, art) (all years)

CORE COURSES  
Astronomy  
Charms  
Defence Against the Dark Arts  
Herbology  
History of Magic  
Potions  
Transfiguration

Apparition (Sixth year, those of age only)

Flying (first years only)  
Magical Theory (first years only)  


**ELECTIVES**

Electives (third years and up):  
Study of Ancient Runes  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Divination  
Ancient Studies  
Music (Muggle and Magical)

Electives 6th Year and Up:  
Alchemy (years 6 and 7)  


\--- NOT CANON ---

Electives 2nd Year and Up:

Art (second-years and up)  
Wizarding Law and Government (second-years and up)  
Rites and Rituals (a study in the Old Religion) (second-years and up)  
(1 second year elective course is mandatory; you may take two if you pass all your exams from first year with an A or better)  
(If you pass all your first-year exams with an O, you may take all three second-year elective courses)

There is also one hour of study directed by the Head of House or the most-senior Prefect (per house, 2nd, 3rd, 4th year only):  
Slytherin Skills, Gryffindor Lessons, Hufflepuff Huddle, Ravenclaw Witticisms.

Electives 4th Year and Up:  
Arithmancy (in canon 3rd years can take this, here they can't)  
Wandlore (4th year and up)  


Electives 5th Year and Up:  
Introduction to Healing Magicks (5th year and up)  
Wandless and Nonverbal Magicks (5th years and up)  
Electives 6th Year and Up:  
Advanced Healing Magic (6th and 7th years only - prereq. intro)

Electives 7th Year and Up:  
The Art of Spell Creation (7th years only)  



	4. Appendix 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students  
> students, student changes

STUDENT CHANGES  
So far, there's only one of note.  
Theodore Nott is a Jewish Witch (often called a Mystic) and his father was never a death eater, in this story.  
Astoria Greengrass is Daphne's OLDER sister, instead of younger (since she and Draco will not end up together). She's a 7th year here.  
Pansy Parkinson has a sister in this fiction.  
I think everyone else's backstories are pretty much the same.

Some students have, obviously, been moved around to different Houses according to the stories needs. It is canon-divergent, after all.  
Other students have been entirely made up by me.

HOGWARTS STUDENTS  
If they have the same last name, they are related as either siblings or cousins  
Some artistic license has been taken with this, due to not-enough-canon-evidence

Slytherins in Harry's Year:  
Theo Nott*, Draco Malfoy*, Blaise Zabini*, Vincent Crabbe*, Gregory Goyle*, Pike Moon, Morrison MacDougal*.  
Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson*, Daphne Greengrass*, Millicent Bulstrode*

Gryffindor Students in Harry's Year:  
Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley*, Neville Longbottom*.  
Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown*, Hermione Granger, Sally-Anne Perks.

Ravenclaw Students in Harry's Year:  
Terry Boot; Michael Corner; Kevin Entwhistle; Anthony Goldstein; Stephen Cornfoot*.  
Mandy Brocklehurst; Su Li; Padma Patil; Emma Stewartson; Morag MacDougal*.

Hufflepuff Students in Harry's Year:  
Justin Finch-Fletchley; Wayne Hopkins; Ernie Macmillan*; Zacharias Smith*.  
Megan Jones; Hannah Abbott*; Susan Bones; Lisa Turpin.

First Years sorted in Harry's second year:  
Gryffindor:  
Fay Dunbar, Imogen Smith*, Ginny Weasley*.  
Sheldon Swift, Bryan Pinfield, Fitz Kerr.

Slytherin:  
Harper Addison, Dermot Munt, Rodney Pagett, Graham Harris.  
Zoey Felean, Eve (Genevieve) Parkinson*, Fiona Pye*, Rosalie Lyons.

Hufflepuff:  
Leanne Watkins, Felicity Haroldsen, Bailey Addison.  
Colin Creevey, Matthew Hawtrey*, Cullen Cammish.

Ravenclaw  
Luna Lovegood*, Antonia Montjoy, Tallie Hawtrey*, Camilla Bickford.  
Malcolm Grant, Pip Hughes, Rupert Luckinbill, Felix Tramontin.

First-Years Sorted in Harry's Third Year:  
Gryffindor - Romilda Vane, Thelma Holmes, Lucy Hurst; Ritchie Coote, Michael Foss, Brian Cinderford.  
Slytherin - Hestia Carrow*, Flora Carrow*, Nerissa Brody, Ella Wilkins;Niles Hanley, Maynard Hatton, Bastien Queensbury, Maxwell Lazenby.  
Hufflepuff - Derek Sanders, Philip Blagdon, Eugene Warmsley; Amelia Fittleworth, Melinda Bobbin, Robyn Botesdale.  
Ravenclaw - Maisy Reynolds, Pamela Alton, Alice Tolipan, Sheila Brooks; Trevor Birch, Roland Abberley, Declan Haworth, Jason Huntingdon.

First-Years Sorted in Harry's Fourth Year:  
Gryffindor - Dennis Creevey, Jimmy Peakes, Nigel Wolpert; Rachael Codnor, Alison Denshaw, Natalie McDonald.  
Slytherin - Malcolm Baddock, Fergus Cowley, Graham Pritchard; Mafalda Prewett*, Diane Carter, Scarlett Lympsham.  
Ravenclaw - Stewart Ackerley, Bowen Duffield, Gordon Pummell; Hortense Cooper, Daisy Corran, Orla Quirke.  
Hufflepuff - Eleanor Branstone, Trisha Buttermere, Poppy Caxton, Irene Denholm, Emmaline Dobbs, Felicity Eastchurch, Lina Tande, Dora Williams; Owen Cauldwell, Kenny Markham, Matthew Kettletoft, Holden Ledbury, Xander Lofthouse, Anthony Otterburn, Kevin Whitby, Nigel Wroxton.

First Years Sorted During Harry's Fifth Year:  
Hufflepuff - Jessica Tring, Lynette Sawley, Rose Zeller, Rhonda Fladbury; Patrick Bagby, Wayne Bostock, Craig Dunn, Karl Limpley.  
Gryffindor - Paul Mawdesley, Euan Abercrombie, Adam Pickering, Iain Claverdon; Sally Birchgrove, Mary Doyle, Nandini Johar, Julie Parkes.  
Ravenclaw - Dennis Aldermaston, Scott Ancrum, Ethan Bexley, Luca Michali Caruso; Sheila Brooks, Helen Dawlish*, Cordelia Gifford, Noreen Kirkby.  
Slytherin - Curtis Evercreech, Timothy Morcott, Daryl Morden, Shawn Morris; Trupti Kadam, Tracey Nettlebed, Kate Olney, Edna Patridge.

First Years Sorted in Harry's Sixth Year:  
Hufflepuff - Alys Nightingale, Martine Copplestone, Natalie Fairbourne; James Tuckett, Luke Cholderton, Gregory Munslow, Harvey O'Brien.  
Ravenclaw - Trevor Birch, Patrick Fincher, Marcus Hitchin; Maria Glossop, Susanna Hesleden, Nola Johnston.  
Gryffindor - Carl Hopkins, Stephen Challock, David Nolton, Joshua Sturton; Anita Macduff, Latisha Randle, Zara Valli.  
Slytherin - Angus Matlock, Thomas McGruder, Michael Karume, Irfan Mustaq; Gillian Ossett, Bhavana Patel, Mildred Peebles.

First Years Sorted in Harry's Seventh Year:  
Ravenclaw - Banga O'Deluga, Gareth Pewsey, Sean Ogbourne, Yuvraj Suri; Yolanda Reedham, Junpei Suruga, Isobel MacDougal*.  
Hufflepuff - Manoj Pandit, Ashish Patel, Eldon Pembroke, Justin Steele; Gladys Prescott, Alexia Wednesbury, Sally Georgina Smith*.  
Gryffindor - Neil Randall, Raza Mohammad, Graham Romsey, Arman Shettigar, Wayne Portchester; Chie Shinohara.  
Slytherin - Sean Peakes, Roderick Seaton, Omar Shaw, Vikram Thakur, Thomas Paley.

(These do not represent each and every student sorted, just the majority of them during Harry's time at Hogwarts).

*Indicates Pureblood status.

SOME STUDENTS AHEAD OF HARRY (Some Prefect status has been changed, due to discrepancies)

Gryffindor -- Jake Flinton (5th year, Prefect), Katie Bell (5th year, Prefect, Chaser), Andrew Kirke (5th year), Jack Sloper (5th year), Cormac McLaggen (5th year), Alicia Spinnet (6th year, Prefect, Chaser), Alex Sykes (6th year, Prefect), Fred and George Weasley* (6th years, Beaters), Lee Jordan (6th year, Announcer), Anna Mirfield (6th year), Angelina Johnson (7th year, Quidditch Captain, Keeper), Terry Strickland (7th year, Prefect), Lisa Cullen (7th year, Prefect).

Slytherin -- Mervyn Wynch (5th year, Prefect), Agnes Monkleigh (5th year, Prefect), David Boorman I (5th year), Uchi Akimbo (5th year), Cyril Meakin (6th year, Prefect), Imogen Stretton (6th year, Prefect), Astoria Greengrass* (7th year in this fic, Head Girl), Irving Cram (7th year, Prefect), Regina Wilkins (7th year, Prefect - Ella's sister).

Hufflepuff -- Edmund Spiers (5th year, Prefect), Aki Sugiyama (5th year, Prefect), Sullivan Fawley* (5th year), Esmeralda Moffet (6th year, Prefect), Simon Dedworth (6th year), Agatha Thrussington (6th year, Prefect), Jonathan Spratt (6th year), Kevin Sterndale (6th year), Cedric Diggory* (7th year, Prefect, Quidditch Captain, Seeker), Isabella Tintwistle (7th year, Prefect), Ryan Westrup (7th year), Eric Murley (7th year).

Ravenclaw -- Cho Chang (5th year, Prefect, Seeker), Ross Gibberd (5th year, Prefect), Marietta Edgecomb (5th year), Ivan Renshaw (5th year), Robert Hawking (5th year), Damian Perriss (5th year), Marcus Belby (5th year), Eddie Carmichael (5th year), Alannis Sheppley (5th year), Felix Brunt (6th year, Prefect), Andrea Kegworth (6th year, Prefect), Nicholas Grimmett (7th year, Prefect), Madeline Estrees (7th year, Prefect), Hugo Mattingley (7th year, Head Boy).

(No, these are not all the students ahead of Harry in school, just some of them).

*Indicates Pureblood status.


	5. Appendix 2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other student info  
> pureblood families  
> prefect choices for book 5

Other PUREBLOOD Families Include:  
Prince, Avery, Blishwick, Cornfoot, Burke, Crouch, Doge, Gamp, Gaunt, Lestrange, Moody, Rosier, Rowle, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Urquart and Yaxley.  
But, it is important to note that some of these last-names have already died out due to the lack of an heir.  
Canonly, Blishwick, Doge, Rosier, Shafiq, Urquart, Gaunt and Gamp had no heirs and therefore, died out. Whereas the Avery heir is still alive, but it is not noted if he married or had children.  
The Burke's has two sons and one daughter, but their family line did not continue on past that. http://www.hp-lexicon.org/wizards/blackfamilytree.html  
Bellatrix married into the Lestrange family, but had no children and so, that Pureblood line has also died out (Rabastan, Bellatrix's brother-in-law, has no children either).  
Moody is also a line in which cannot be carried on as Alastor never married or never had children.  
Thorfinn Rowle was a Death Eater during the second-world war (which our story has not yet covered) and therefore it is possible that his line will continue.  
The Travers line may also go the direction of the Rowle line -- it cannot be yet known.  
Yaxley is also not married (in canon) and has no heirs, so we cannot assume that Pureblood line will continue.  
Additionally, it is unclear in canon whether or not Kingsley Shacklebolt is married (has a wife). And so, we cannot assume his Pureblood line will continue past him.  
Finally, it is unclear whether or not Slughorn has any heirs either, and so we cannot assume his line will continue past him.

A final note about blood purity -- we also assume that many wizarding families are Half Bloods, but cannot (in canon) necessarily confirm that.  
Therefore, we continue with our assumption that, after Harry's year, there are many, many muggleborn or muggle-raised students. We do also assume that there are a great deal of Half-blood students.

HARRY'S PREFECT CLASSMATES (for next year)  
Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson  
Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott

Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil  
Hermione Granger and.... ?


	6. Appendix 2.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's family tree, etc.
> 
> I have taken all of J.K's information, but I have made up all the missing names. And yes, I have taken them from my other story -- the Ghost Seeker one -- because some stuff on this one is so similar. :)

NEW J.K. ROWLING INFO:  
"Linfred of Stinchcombe, a locally well-beloved and eccentric man, whose nickname, ‘the Potterer’, became corrupted in time to ‘Potter’.  
Linfred’s eldest son, Hardwin, married a beautiful young witch by the name of Iolanthe Peverell, who came from the village of Godric’s Hollow. She was the granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell.  
A member of the family has twice sat on the Wizengamot: Ralston Potter, who was a member from 1612-1652, and who was a great supporter of the Statute of Secrecy (as opposed to declaring war on the Muggles, as more militant members wished to do) and Henry Potter (Harry to his intimates), who was a direct descendant of Hardwin and Iolanthe, and served on the Wizengamot from 1913 - 1921. Henry caused a minor stir when he publicly condemned then Minister for Magic, Archer Evermonde.  
Henry’s son was called Fleamont Potter. Fleamont was so called because it was the dying wish of Henry’s mother that he perpetuate her maiden name, which would otherwise die out.  
Fleamont married Euphemia and they had James Potter."

Linfred of Stinchcombe -m.- Sunniva Agata Trond

\

Hardwin Eolind Potter -m.- Iolanthe Antigone Peverell

\

Charlus Peverell Potter -m- Dorea Evelyn Black

\

Beckett Charlus Potter and Antigone Dorothea Potter

....

Beckett Charlus Potter -m- Cyne Marie Fleamont

\

Henry Black Potter -m.- Edith Hailee Nash

\

Fleamont Henry Potter -m.- Euphemia Louise Harper

\

James Harrison Potter -m.- Lily Azalea Evans

\

Harry James Potter.

Antioch Peverell had no children. Tom Riddle descends from Cadmus Peverell and is the last of his line. Antigone Dorothea Potter married Graeme Sawyer Alden [pureblood] and they had three children, and the last died recently, which is why the Peverell seat on the Wizengamot is only now vacant and Harry Potter will inherit both it and the Potter seat, when he turns fifteen. Upon Sirius's death, or when Harry comes of age if Sirius hasn't taken up the seat for himself, Harry will also inherit the Black seat.

We will NOT be honouring the plot or timelines or characters in Cursed Child, fyi.


	7. End-Of-Tournament Ball Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the announcement that went around the school a few days before the next chapter.

_** Tri-Wizard Champion End of Tournament Ball ** _

_**Rules and Information** _

_Announcement: Considering the number of howlers, parental and student complaints, and the facts in evidence, the Ball rules have been altered. All students who are of 4th year and up will be allowed to attend the ball, provided they posses tickets._

_Tickets can be purchased from any Hogwarts seventh year prefect, Head Girl, Head Boy or Head of House._

 _Proceeds will largely be going to the Orphans of War Charity and Housing Program._

_No student under the age of thirteen will be allowed to attend, regardless of invitation or ticket._

_Formal dress robes will be worn by any person in attendance; this includes students, professors, staff and visiting members of the magickal community here and abroad._

_The Four Champions will open the ball, by leading the first dance; this means they will dance the first dance with their partners (or dates)._

_The first dance will be the Viennese Waltz._

_Dance lessons will be held at various times throughout the next few weeks, and lesson times can be found on the notice boards in your common rooms, or by speaking to your Head of House or by reading what is below. These times and days have changed._

**_Dance Lessons - Information:_ **

_Champions Lessons (TWT Champions ONLY): (The first lesson has already passed) Every Friday evening from 7:00 o'clock until 9 o'clock._  
 _These lessons will be held in the Third Floor Unused Advanced Charms Classroom_

_Seventh Year Students: Every Saturday afternoon from 3 o'clock until 5 o'clock - Held in the Second Floor Dueling Chamber_  
_Sixth Year Students: Every Sunday afternoon from 3 o'clock until 5 o'clock - Held in the Seventh Floor Lecture Hall_  
_Fifth Year Students: Every Sunday morning from 10:30 until noon - Held in the Second Floor Dueling Chamber_  
_Fourth Year Students: Every Saturday morning from 10:30 until noon - Held in the Seventh Floor Lecture Hall_

_Any third year students who need or want dancing lessons and are at least thirteen years of age may attend the lessons with either the fourth year or fifth year students._

_Any visiting member of the magickal community should please strive to attend dancing lessons appropriate to your age group._

** Other: **  
_**The ball will begin sharply at eight in the evening and last until midnight** _  
_No Champion needs to purchase tickets, they will be provided for you._  
_If you do not have a ticket, you may not attend._  
_If you do not have an escort, you may not attend._  
_Tickets are three galleons for a set of two (for a pair)._  
_Any student who wishes to attend and can procure tickets, but cannot find an escort, please see a sixth year prefect in your House. They will have more information for you._

**_The Ball will be held on 19th, June_**.

_If you have any questions, please see your Head of House._


	8. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all the relevant beginning and end author's notes from Darkening Path.

**TIMELINE NOTE:**  
First Year: 2000-2001  
Second Year: 2001-2002  
Third Year: 2002-2003  
Fourth Year: 2003-2004  
Fifth Year: 2004-2005  
Sixth Year: 2005-2006  
Seventh Year: 2006-2007

 

 **Established Friends:**  
Harry is also established friends with Theodore Nott and with Anthony 'Tony' Goldstein, Emma Stewartson, Morag MacDougal and Padma Patil (all Ravenclaws) and Zacharias Smith, Megan Jones, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones (all Hufflepuffs).

 

 **Thestrals:**  
Because of the film adaptations, I cannot understand how it would have taken until 5th year for Harry to be able to see the Thestrals. So, yes, he can already see them. Because as a baby -- a child of one year -- he saw his mother die. He is in the crib, in the films, staring at her dead body. So, yep, he can see the Thestrals.

A note about George and Ginny -- no, they can't see Thestrals. But, Neville can, so can Blaise and Theo and several others, so.....basically, Neville told George and Blaise told Ginny [during the task].

 **The Champions** Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, Viktor Kum, Mila Gresage, Adelaide McGee, Richard Watts

 **Third Year Electives (Harry):**  
Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Study of Ancient Runes.

 

 **Pureblood, Half-Blood, Muggle-born:**  
To help sort out Pureblood families, Halfbood and Muggleborn, I've gone with this list:  
http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pure-blood_families. 

I have also used artistic license to create a few other Pureblood or Halfblood families, in the interests of this story. This list currently only applies to Hogwarts, not the Wizarding world as a whole (Britain and Euorpe), and it's what I came up with and may not be canon. 

Some Pureblood families turned into other surnames -- for example, Harry is descended from the Peverell's and there are no Peverell's left.

Zabini, Nott, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Greengrass, MacDougal, Brown, MacMillan, Abbott, Smith and Fawley are Purebloods in this story. As are Weasley, Longbottom and several others.

Potter, Perks, Davis and Stewartson are Halfbloods. (As are Finnigan, Moon, Patil, Corner, Goldstein, Cornfoot).

These are also just the people in Harry's year, and the numbers here should not be applies to other years.

 

 **HARRY'S FOURTH YEAR CLASS SCHEDULE:**  
Monday and Wednesdays  
7:00 a.m. until 8:45 a.m. Breakfast.  
9:00 a.m. until 9:50 a.m. Wizarding Law and Government [Professor Blakely] (All Houses)  
10:00 a.m. until 10:50 a.m. Charms [Professor Filius Flitwick] (with Slytherin)  
11:00 a.m. until 11:50 a.m. History of Magic [Professor Binns] (with Hufflepuff)  
12:00 p.m. until 12:45 p.m. Lunch  
1:00 p.m. until 3:00 p.m. Herbology [Professor Sprout] (with Hufflepuff)  
3:15 p.m. until 4:10 p.m. Care of Magical Creatures [Professor Grubbly-Plank] (All Houses)  
4:20 p.m. until 5:20 p.m. Muggle Skills Course A [Taught by Professor Lewis] (with Ravenclaw)  
5:45 p.m. until 7:00 p.m. Dinner  
9:30 p.m. Curfew  
10:00 p.m. All Lights Out

Tuesdays and Thursdays  
7:00 a.m. until 8:45 a.m. Breakfast.  
9:00 a.m. until 9:50 a.m. Muggle Skills Course B [Taught by Professor Johanneson] (with Slytherin)  
10:00 a.m. until 10:50 a.m. Study of Ancient Runes [Professor Bathsheda Babbling] (All Houses)  
11:00 a.m. until 11:50 a.m. Wandlore [Taught by Professor Ollivander - son of Wand shop owner] (All Houses)  
12:00 p.m. until 12:45 p.m. Lunch  
1:00 p.m. until 3:00 p.m. Defense Against the Dark Arts (Double) [Various] (with Slytherin)  
3:15 p.m. until 4:10 p.m. Ancient Studies [Professor Dalila Ebo] (All Houses)  
4:20 p.m. until 5:20 p.m. Rites and Rituals [Professor Xandorra Zabini] (All Houses)  
5:45 p.m. until 7:00 p.m. Dinner  
9:30 p.m. Curfew  
10:00 p.m. All Lights Out

Fridays  
7:00 a.m. until 8:45 a.m. Breakfast.  
9:00 a.m. until 9:50 a.m. Wizard/Witch Culture [Taught by Lord Marbison] (All Houses)  
10:00 a.m. until 10:50 a.m. Muggle Skills Course C [Taught by Professor May] (with Ravenclaw)  
11:00 a.m. until 11:50 a.m. Arithmancy [Professor Septima Vector] (All Houses)  
12:00 p.m. until 12:45 p.m. Lunch  
1:00 p.m. until 3:00 p.m. Transfiguration (Double) [Professor Minerva McGonagall] (with Hufflepuff)  
3:15 p.m. until 5:15 p.m. Potions (Double) [Professor Severus Snape] (with Slytherin)  
5:45 p.m. until 7:00 p.m. Dinner  
7:10 p.m. until 8:10 p.m. Gryffindor Lessons [Professor McGonagall] (Gryffindors Only)  
8:20 p.m. to 9:30 p.m. Free time (Block B 4th Year Astronomy Students)  
-9:30 p.m. Castle Outdoor Curfew - (no student out-of-doors unless accompanied by a prefect or professor)  
9:40 p.m. to 10:40 p.m. Astronomy [Professor Aurora Sinistra] (Block B 4th Year Students)  
11:15 p.m. All Lights Out

 

 **Lily Potter's Wand: (Core is canon divergent)**  
Core - Coral  
Length - ten and a quarter inches  
Woods - Willow

 **DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**  
Professor Ruby Rhine, Professor Alexander Mars, Professor Ned Humfrey = Defense Against the Dark Arts professors.  
Rhine = years 1-3; Mars = years 4  & 5; Humfrey = years 6 & 7.

Professor Mars is Harry's DADA professor for Years 4 and 5.

 **VERITASERUM**  
Here, it is a reliable source -- because only extremely powerful or extremely skilled (in Occlumency) witches and wizards can resist it. Occlumency is a rare gift/skill in the Wizarding world -- not everyone can master it -- so the potion is considered reliable.  
However, the "victim states what only they believe to be true, so the victim's sanity and perception of reality also factors in during interrogations." (HP Wikia)  
Taking its antidote before it being administered renders it useless.  
Taking its antidote after it being administered cures the drinker of truth-telling.

 **HEIRS/LORDSHIP Notes:**  
At age fifteen, a witch or wizard may come into their lordship or apparent or presumptive lordship, if they so choose.

The witch or wizard will only take over all titles and holdings at fifteen if the heir before them has passed on said titles/holdings, or if the heir before them has died, or if the heir before them officially and legally declared to not be taking the title/holdings.

In George Weasley's case, Bill Weasley is Lord Weasley of the Ancient House of Weasley, and George is his presumptive heir until Bill's first-born comes of age. Fred Weasley is the presumptive heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Prewett, with Percy Weasley holding the title of Lord Percival Weasley of the Ancient and Noble House of Prewett. The Weasley House was stripped of its "noble" status when they became blood-traitors (as in, officially denied their noble status, gave up their Wizengamot seat, etc.).

 

 **HARRY'S MIND HEALER:**  
Healer Margaret Drummond

 **STATUS/ANCIENT/NOBLE:**  
Utmost Ancient and Most Noble  
Most Ancient and Most Noble  
Most Ancient and Noble  
Ancient and Noble  
Noble (applied to noble families/names that do not have a long history, but are noble)  
Ancient (pureblood or halfblood families that have been around a long time but are not noble) (may apply to blood-traitors)  
"House of" will apply to muggleborns and muggleraised, with no nobility and no ancient-status

Lord Harry Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Peverell.  
Lord Theodore Nott of the Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Apeli, of the Ancient and Noble House of Nott.  
Lord Neville Longbottom of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom.  
Lady Astoria Greengrass of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass. (Outranks Blaise because she's older).  
Lord Blaise Zabini of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Zabini.  
Lady Luna Lovegood of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Lovegood.  
Lady Millicent Bulstrode of the Ancient and Noble House of Bulstrode.  
Lady Sally-Anne Perks of the Ancient and Noble House of Hillen.  
Heir Malfoy of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy.  
Lord Percival Weasley of the Ancient and Noble House of Prewett.  
Lady Ginny Zabini to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Zabini, of the Ancient House of Weasley. (After marriage)  
Lord William Arthur Weasley of the Ancient House of Weasley.  
Heir Fredrick Weasley of the Ancient and Noble House of Prewett.  
Heir George Weasley of the Ancient House of Weasley.  
Mervyn Wynch of the House of Wynch.

 **DRAGON'S VIEW CASTLE**  
A grand castle, once the home of Lord and Lady Elceon, who left it to Harry upon their deaths years before. They were the rightful rulers of the island, and the rightful owners of the castle.  
Dragon's View Castle resides on the Isle of Meryl off the coast of Ireland and it entirely magickal.  
The castle can only be accessed by the owner of the castle, and anyone said owner has added to the wards.  
The Isle can only be accessed by descendants of the Island, the ruler, anyone the rules adds to the wards.

 **BLAISE**  
Blaise Alessandro Zabini; Heir Zabini. Father: unknown to Blaise. Blaise's Uncle is Luca Aberto Zabini (of the Clan of the Risen), and is Blaise's mother's brother. Blaise's mother never takes her husbands last names, she has always kept her maiden name, which is the name she gave to Blaise (instead of his father's last name).

The Clan of the Risen is a religious order (a kind of monastery), but that doesn't preclude its members from jobs -- provided they give the majority of their earnings back to the monastery.

 **CLUB MEMBERS**  
Harry Potter; Theo Nott; Draco Malfoy; Blaise Zabini; Eve Parkinson; Sally-Anne Perks; Neville Longbottom; Mervyn Wynch; Astoria Greengrass; Ginny Weasley; George Weasley; Fred Weasley

 **SWAY**  
A witch or wizard discovers their sway (light, dark, gray) at age 15, after a test. This sway is not noted anywhere, nor recorded by the ministry, and is for the personal knowledge of the witch or wizard only. It can be disclosed, of course, but only if said witch or wizard wishes to disclose it.

A dark sway simply means that dark magick or dark arts will come easier to the witch or wizard. It doesn't mean only dark magick can be practiced. It doesn't mean no light magick can be practiced.

 **Patronuses**  
Harry Potter - Thestral, Prongs  
Theo Nott - Eerkettahn Thestral  
Draco Malfoy - Tasmanian Devil  
Blaise Zabini - Antelope  
Eve Parkinson - Red Fox  
Sally-Anne Perks - Red Panda  
Neville Longbottom - Lion  
Mervyn Wynch - Jackal  
Astoria Greengrass - Polar Bear  
Ginny Weasley - Albatross  
George Weasley - Badger  
Fred Weasley - Heron


	9. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The list of books utilized in this story.  
> Including Harry's particular year books.

Key: * book title is made up by me  
** author made up by me  
***title and author made up by me

**TEXTBOOKS HARRY OWNS AND/OR USES**

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger  
Potion Opuscule by Arsenius Jigger

Discovering Our Stars: A Guide to Astronomy by Peregrine Eleazar***  
Wizarding Culture (Volume 1) by Garrett Winters***  
The Rules of a Wizard Society by Hans and Elsa Grinleuff***  
Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms by Professor Bea Durham**  
Rune Dictionary by Lauren Zoo and Merge Publications**  
Spellman's Syllabary by Arthur Spellman**  
Neophyte, A Rite of Passage, by Summer Abegnee***  
Dedicant by Thuri Calafia

On Writing and Literature (Volume 1) by Bronte Spiers***  
A Study in Mathematics (Volume 1) by Herbert Knell***  
The Geographical World by Sidney Marie Bennett***  
Muggle Politics by Anthony Steadwell***  
Hypothesis: An Introduction to Muggle Science by Carmichael Wellers***  
The Pop Culture Phenomenon by Nandi Berry***  
A View Through: Thoughts on Art by Marcus Cause***

Other Books Harry Uses:  
A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions by Francis Polis**  
The Dark Arts Outsmarted by Camilla Haversham**  
Guide to Advanced Occlumency by Maxwell Barnett  
Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts Volumes 1-5 [Various Authors]  
Self-Defensive Spellwork by Collin Peel and Edward Loom**  
Magick Moste Evile by Godelot  
Secrets of the Darkest Art by Owle Bullock  
Transformation Through the Ages by Alyson Switch**  
Asiatic Anti-Venoms by Kellan Antwhile**  
A Collection of Above Three Hundred Receipts in Cookery, Physic, and Surgery [Various Authors]  
Moste Potente Potions by Phineas Bourne  
Hogwarts, A History by Bathilda Bagshot  
Manual M39h-z by The Ministry of Magic  
Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science by Argo Pyrites  
New Theory of Numerology by Lukas Karuzos

 

HARRY'S FOURTH YEAR BOOKS:  
(Additional to what is above, but purchased specifically for 4th year)  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk  
Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
Goshawk's Guide to Herbology by Miranda Goshawk  
Extreme Incantations by Professor Violeta Stitch  
Wizarding Culture (Volume 2) by Garrett Winters***  
Numerology and Grammatica by M. Carneiro and L. Wakefield  
Ancient Spellcraft by Neith Ammon***  
Charms of Defence and Deterrence by Professor Catullus Spangle  
Wand Lore and Wand Law (Volume 1) by Fadeus Von Heleen***  
On Writing and Literature (Volume 2) by Bronte Spiers***  
A Study in Mathematics (Volume 2) by Herbert Knell***

 

HARRY'S FIFTH YEAR BOOKS  
(In addition to any necessary books from above)  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk  
Wizarding Culture (Volume 3) by Garrett Winters***  
A Study in Mathematics (Volume 3) by Herbert Knell***  
Healing Magicks for Beginners by Healer Eloise Midgen***  
Introduction to Wandless Magick by Master Lee Ogden*** 


	10. Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the spells I have made up for this series.

**The Salire spell** \- or jump spell - is done with wandless magic, when done properly allows the user to travel; is similar to apparition, but not monitored. Is considered Dark Arts. Incantation: _salirous_ Needs: You need a clear picture of where you want to go, in your mind, and you also need a clear focus on the present time.

 **Rune Animation/Manipulation** \- gives the user the ability to animate and manipulate runes. Incantation: _Animus runica, animus runica tangento_.

 

 **Contains/Traps Spirit** \- provides a safety net for spirit, so that it may be conjured or worked with. Incantation: _Custodia protectico spiritus_.

 **Spirit** \- Conjures spirit. Incantation: _Spiritus videre simulae spiritoos_ or _Spiritus videre_.

 

 **Block Senses** \- blocks the senses of anyone it's cast upon (sight, sound, smell, touch, and can be a variation of any of these senses. does not block spirit). Incantation: _oppilous v sensoose_.

 **Muffling Charm** \- muffles sounds; two versions. Incantations: _obsepio sonus canet_ or _Muffliato_ (the latter is canon though, and was created by Severus Snape).

**Block Sight Spell** \- blocks sight, sight goes dark. Incantation: _obsepio viso_

**Generalized Warding Spell** \- wards against eavesdroppers, onlookers, sound, alarms for approaching people. Incantation: _obvolve spectu vee lituus_

**Patronus Spells**  
_patronus usus tracteo_ aids the patronus is being able to touch things, smell things, have some corporeal uses.  
_patronum nun epis_ allows the user to use their patronus as a messenger; patronus can relay messages in users voice.  
_patronum nun epis electus_ allows the user to choose their messenger patronus. 


	11. Harry's Fifth Year Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's Fifth Year Class Schedule
> 
> (Certain classes were okay to be dropped after 4th year, and Harry opted out of a couple of courses too).  
> (Harry dropped Muggle Skills A and C; CoMC; Wizarding Law and Government).  
> \- Basically, he dropped classes he didn't want to have to take an OWL in.

**HARRY'S FIFTH YEAR CLASS SCHEDULE:**

**Monday and Wednesdays**  
7:00 a.m. until 8:45 a.m. Breakfast.  
9:00 a.m. until 9:50 a.m. Transfiguration [Professor Gelbero] (with Slytherin)  
10:00 a.m. until 10:50 a.m. Muggle Skills Course B [Math, Science, Politics] [Professor Radford] (All houses)  
11:00 a.m. until 11:50 a.m. Wizarding Culture [Professor Lady Black-Malfoy] (with Ravenclaw)  
12:15 p.m. until 1:15 p.m. Lunch  
1:30 p.m. until 2:20 p.m. Introduction to Healing Magicks [Madam Poppy Pomfrey and Professor Hellwell] (All Houses)  
2:45 p.m. until 3:35 p.m. Charms [Professor Acton] (with Hufflepuff)  
4:50 p.m. until 5:45 p.m. Free  
6:00 p.m. until 7:00 p.m. Dinner  
9:40 p.m. to 10:40 p.m. Astronomy [Professor Williams] (Block B 5th Year Students) (This class is ONLY on Monday)  
11:00 p.m. All Lights Out

 **Tuesdays and Thursdays**  
7:00 a.m. until 8:45 a.m. Breakfast.  
9:00 a.m. until 9:50 a.m. Free  
10:00 a.m. until 10:50 a.m. Wandless and Non-verbal Magick [Professor Aviar] (with Ravenclaw)  
11:00 a.m. until 11:50 a.m. Ancient Studies [Professor Dalila Ebo] (All Houses)  
12:15 p.m. until 1:15 p.m. Lunch  
1:30 p.m. until 2:20 p.m. Wandlore [Professor Ollivander] (All houses)  
2:45 p.m. until 3:35 p.m. Rites and Rituals [Professor Xandorra Zabini] (All houses)  
4:50 p.m. until 5:45 p.m. Defense Against the Dark Arts [Professor Mars] (with Hufflepuff)  
6:00 p.m. until 7:00 p.m. Dinner  
11:00 p.m. All Lights Out

 **Fridays**  
7:00 a.m. until 8:45 a.m. Breakfast.  
9:00 a.m. until 9:50 a.m. Study of Ancient Runes [Professor Bathsheda Babbling] (All Houses)  
10:00 a.m. until 12:00 p.m. Herbology [Professor Taylor] (with Slytherin)  
12:15 p.m. until 1:15 p.m. Lunch  
1:30 p.m. until 2:20 p.m. History of Magick [Professor Tonks] (with Hufflepuff)  
2:45 p.m. until 3:35 p.m. Arithmancy [Professor Septima Vector] (All houses)  
4:50 p.m. until 6:20 p.m. Potions [Professor Ravens] (with Ravenclaw)  
6:30 p.m. until 7:30 p.m. Dinner  
11:30 p.m. All Lights Out

 

* Lunch is staggered. 1st and 2nd years lunch at the same time. 3rd and 4th years. 5th and 6th and 7th years (lunch at the same time).  
**Lights Out and Curfew is different based on the year you're in. Things are much earlier the younger you are.

*** Each year, the class schedules change and are altered. Students in their 1st and 2nd years (for example) take a lot less classes than 3rd, 4th and 5th years. 6th year students take a sort of medium amount. 7th year students take a lot less courses, because they take specialized classes for their potential careers.  
**** All houses = all students in Harry's year, and anyone else who started the class when Harry did.  
***** Yeah, new professors for core classes! Cuz it doesn't make sense for one professor to teach every single level of the core subjects. Core classes include Muggle Skills/Muggle Studies (in this fiction).


	12. Professors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Directory

**PROFESSORS**  
Professor Minerva McGonagall (Transfiguration - Years 1-4)  
Professor Demetri Gelbero (Transfiguration - Years 5 and 6; Advanced Transfiguration Year 7)

Professor Lord Marbison (Wizarding Culture - Years 1-3)  
Professor Lady Narcissa Malfoy (Years 4 and 5)  
(*this class only goes up to OWL level)

Professor Aurora Sinistra (Astronomy - Years 1-4)  
Professor Lacy Williams (Astronomy - Years 5-7)

Professor Filius Flitwick (Charms - Years 1-4)  
Professor Frank Acton (Charms - Years 5-7)

Professor Cuthbert Binns (History of Magick - Years 1-4)  
Professor Nymphadora Tonks (History of Magick - Years 5-7)

Professor Severus Snape (Advanced Potions - Year 7; Alchemy - Year 7)  
Professor Edvard Ravens (Potions - Years 5 and 6)  
Professor Horace Slughorn (Potions - Years 1-4) (This is a book 5 change in staff)

Professor Ruby Rhine (Defense Against the Dark Arts - Years 1-3)  
Professor Alexander Mars (Defense Against the Dark Arts - Years 4 and 5)  
Professor Ned Humfrey (Defense Against the Dark Arts - Years 6 and 7)

Professor Pomona Sprout (Herbology - Years 1-4)  
Professor Herbert Taylor (Herbology - Years 5-7)

Professor Madeline Lewis (Muggle Skills A - Years 1-4)  
Professor Charles Halliston (Muggle Skills A - Years 5-7)  
Professor Samantha Johanneson (Muggle Skills B - Years 1-4)  
Professor Lucas Radford (Muggle Skills B - Year 5-7)  
Professor Henrietta May (Muggle Skills C - Years 1-4)  
Professor Ryan Bradley(Muggle Skills C - Years 5-7)

Madam Poppy Pomfrey (Healing Magicks - Year 5)  
Professor Avery Hellwell (Healing Magicks - Year 5)  
Healers Marianne Roe and Jordan Kenders (Advanced Healing Magick - Years 6 and 7)

Madam Rolanda Hooch (Flying Lessons - Year 1)  
Professor Lawrence Lipwell (Magickal Theory - Year 1)

Professor Bathsheda Babbling (Study of Ancient Runes - Years 3-7)  
Professor Dalila Ebo (Ancient Studies - Years 3-7)  
Professor Sybill Trelawney (Divination - Years 3-7)  
Professor Camden Blakely (Wizarding Law and Government - Years 2-5)  
Professor Septima Vector (Arithmancy - Years 4-7)

Professor Rubeus Hagrid (Care of Magickal Creatures - Years 1-3)  
Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank (Care of Magickal Creatures - Years 4-7)

Professor Kristianna Aviar (Wandless and Non-verbal Magick - Years 5-7)  
Professor Enric Ollivander (Wandlore - Years 5-7)  
Professor Charity Burbage (Art and Music - Years 2-4) (these classes does not go to OWL level)  
Professor Xandorra Zabini (Rites and Rituals - Years 2-7)  
Professor Reese Frederick (Spell Crafting - Year 7)


End file.
